1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a classifying method and a classifying device.
2. Related Art
A method for classifying fine particles includes a dry method and a wet method. Since a specific gravity difference between a fluid and the fine particle is large in the dry method, the dry method may be highly accurate. In the wet method, the specific gravity difference between a liquid and the fine particle is small, however, since the fine particles are easily dispersed in the liquid, a high classifying accuracy is obtained for a micro power area. The classifying device ordinarily includes a rotor of a rotating part and a stator of a stationary part to classify the fine particles by a balance between a centrifugal force and an inertia force. Further, in the dry method, the classifying device using a “Coanda effect” having no rotating part is merchandized. On the other hand, in recent years, various kinds of methods for carrying out a chemical reaction and a unit operation in a micro area are have been studied and a method and a device have been investigated for efficiently classifying the fine particles without producing impurities.